Code Geass: The Conclusion of the Rebellion
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: .oneshot. A trailer-fanfiction for my new Code Geass story "Mission Code Zero: Frame War Rebellion, 2038". A year had passed, change was made... and the world would be in danger once again.


**Title:** Code Geass: Hangyaku no Ketsuron _(Conclusion of the Rebellion)_

**Subtitle:** An Ending that Opens a New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** A standard disclaimer applied.

**Author's Notes:** I have to postpone my updates in my first Code Geass story. Don't frown yet, I have reasons. (1) I was so damn busy that I actually forgot the entire storyline of season one. (2) Code Geass is freaking over but I'm still stuck in Stage Six. (3) I'm being an airhead recently.

I have to forward my gratitude to my Code Geass groupmates in Friendster for keeping my CG spirit alive. ARIGATOU MINNA!!

And to my uber nice best friend Shuu Takamura (my Lelouch reference) for giving me guidelines about R2 and supporting this fanfiction's storyline.

Well, I may not be able to be online often like before, but he promises to keep this updated one I gave him my full episode outline. ARIGATOU YUU-CHAN!! =3

Anyway this is just a trailer-type episode wherein I tried to describe the world Lelouh had created a year after. And we know he didn't survived R2's cruel casualties, so I'll have a new hero here. =)

Here it is; tanoshimi~

* * *

August of 2019, a.t.b.

The planet called Earth, wrapped with cerulean and verdant colors with stains of while lines of clouds and forming cyclones, was finally in peace after the chaos the tyrant had made.

Misunderstanding between mankind was now easily negotiated with peace talks; there was a cease fire among guns and canyons; political killings was subtracted.

Poverty was gradually defeated by helping nations supporting each other to control hunger and famine, and ferocious corruption.

No more life was in danger.

No one had to shed a single tear.

No more blood to spill as a sacrifice.

No one had to suffer again...

... not anymore.

And it was only a year; twelve months had passed, after the Maou's death...

... that young Britannian emperor.

-----

The world was still divided into three: the United Federation of Nations, which included the China Mainland, United States of Japan, Empire of Britannia and other major Asian countries that used to be under Chinese Federation; the restoring Euro Universe and the neutral island groups. But although nations were in different cultures, beliefs, religions and philosophy, they had one desired future- to achieve peace and prosperity without violence and bloodshed.

Corruption was seized, discrimination was stopped, recession was controlled.

Respect was practiced, equality between mankind was emphasized, peace and order were maintained.

This was a better world than it used to be..

This was the world a boy named Lelouch Lamperouge wished for his little sister to live in...

-----

United States of Japan.

Areas that were devastated during the war were already restoring to their forms, leaving the scars of the previous havoc behind and started to move on; both freed Japanese people and Britannians.

The first Prime Minister of USJ, though a newbie in politics, did his job well with the aid of Brittanian empire under its young Empress and the Ambassador of Japan to Britannia, Zero.

-----

The Masked Ally of Justice.

Working with the Prime Minister of Britannia behind him, Zero became the Chairman of UFN- bringing a sigh of relief to those who believe that he was and the only hero of the entire world- and the one who established the proper methods of distributing peace and order among UFN members.

He also led the signing of the Miracle Treaty on the islands of the Philippines as the venue.

He remained known as the Man of Justice, its friend until the end of time...

... not knowing the fact that the Zero standing before the world wasn't the _actual_ Zero he used to be.

That Zero who killed both Prince Clovis and Princess Euphemia; who assembled the Order of Black Knights for the Elevens to win against the empire that stripped off their name and freedom; who shocked the world with his alliance with Chinese Federation...

... wasn't that Zero anymore.

-----

Change is inevitable and it is ought to happen.

The world achieved to make a change after the death of the 99th Sacred Emperor of Britannia that had helped them realize that the disarray they made wouldn't be solved with violence alone.

Change is a natural phenomenon that occurs from time to time.

When the time comes, someone triggers the beginning of alteration whatever the cost.

Whether it is in a good way or a bad start, change is ought to happen.

And with it, a chaos will follow.

A future fraught with danger.

* * *

**A/N:** Yehey, another fic to rant about!! xDD  
Up next is the the 'real' story entitled "Mission Code Zero" (to be posted in my Multiply account as well).

Shuu: omatase shimashita!! tsukareta... ^^;


End file.
